LEFT 4 DEAD SHADOW
by KOoKiieMONsTER
Summary: IS ABOUT HOW THE ZOMBIES LIVE AND HOW THEY BECAME ZOMBIE. IT'S FUNNY ROMANTIC* NOT THAT ROMANTIC, BUT ROMANTIC* AND A LITTLE TWIST AND I ADD SOME STUFF * I HOPE I'LL BE OK TO ADD THE SCREAMER EVEN THO HE'S NOT ON THE GAME* I'M THINKING IT'LL BE A CRAZY IDEA.


LEFT 4 DEAD …..

I DO NOT OWN IT, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE GAME ITSELF.

BY: KOoKiieMONsTER

- -ON THE STREETS OF MERCY HOSPITAL-

I FOUND MYSELF LAYING ON THE STREETS OF MERCY HOSPITAL. BLOODY HOODIE, CLAWS ,PALE SKIN, FANGS. WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? HOW COME I'M LAYING ON THE STREET? I STOOD UP AND TRY TO REMEMBER HOW I ENDED UP LIKE THIS.

- **********FLASHBACK*********-

BEFORE THE INFECTION...

***SCHOOL***

"HEY ZAK, WAKE UP!" SAID KEVIN AS HE SMACK THE BACK OF MY NECK. I QUICKLY JUMPED UP." OUCH! YOU HAVE TO BE THAT CHILDISH?"I SAID AS I RUBBED THE SPOT HE HIT ME IN. I SAW HIM AND TODD LOOKING AT ME." ARE YOU READY OR WHAT, I DON'T GOT ALL DAY I NEED A BREAK." SAID TODD AS HE HAD A TOOTHPICK IN HIS MOUTH. HE STARED AT ME HARD. I KNEW HE WAS IMPATIENT ,BUT I HAD RUSHED TO PUT THE THINGS IN MY BOOK BAG OR TODD WOULD POUND ON ME TOO. WE LEFT THE SCHOOL BUILDING AND WAS HEADING HOME. WE LIVE RIGHT BY EACH OTHER THE 9 OF US. THE OTHER 6 WERE JUST FRIENDS AS , I TOOK OFF MY BOOK BAG AND SAT IN FRONT OF THE TV. " ARE GOING TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK INSTEAD OF WATCHING TV ?" SAID MY DAD." LATER." I REPLIED. I SIGHED AND JUST IGNORED HIM. THEN HE DID WHAT ALL PARENT DID WHEN THEY TRYING TO GET OUR ATTENTION. STEP IN FRONT OF THE TV OR JUST TURN IT OFF. HE STOOD IN FRONT OF THE TV AND LOOKED AT ME. "WHAT ? I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO , RIGHT?" I EXPLAINED. "DON'T DO IT LATER DO IT NOW." HE SAID. I RAN UP THE STAIRS AND SAT IN MY BED AND HIT STRAIGHT FOR THE TV. I HATED MY DAD HE WAS ALWAYS A DORK . HE HAD ALWAYS MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE. IT WAS ALWAYS HIS JOB TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE, BUT I'M GLAD THAT IT WASN'T WORST LIKE TODD'S.

**TODD'S POV**

I HATED MY LIFE. ALWAYS HAD, NEVER LOVE MY MOTHER OR FATHER I WISHED THEY JUST DIE. STILL, ONLY PERSON I HAD EVER LOVE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. I LOVE THE WAY HOW MY ROOM SMELLED LIKE SMOKE AND ALWAYS GET HIGH ON A MONDAY. I HAD ALWAYS WISHED FOR THE WORLD TO END SO I CAN GET IT OVER WITH, HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED KILLING MYSELF. MY DEADBEAT PARENTS WOULD ALWAYS SEND MY TO THE HOSPITAL. TRIED RUNNING AWAY I GOT CAUGHT LIKE 10 TEN THEN I GAVE UP. I GOT LOCKED UP AND MY PARENTS BAILED MY OUT. WENT TO COURT I TOLD THE JUDGE I KILLED ONE THE OFFICERS ,BUT THEY DID A LIE DETECTOR TEST ON ME AND KNEW I WAS LYING JUST TO KEEP MYSELF IN JAIL SO I CAN AWAY FROM MY PARENTS. IT DIDN'T WORK NONE OF IT. I COULDN'T GET RID OF THEM. I LIT UP A CIGARETTE AND BLEW OUT A PUFF OF SMOKE. " I WONDER WHAT THAT JERK DOING?" I SAID AS I LAID ON MY BED.

**KEVIN'S POV**

HEY, MY NAME IS KEVIN YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW. ANYWAY I'M THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. RIP , HANDSOME, STRONG FOR SURE, AND SEXY. TO ME SEXY AND HANDSOME IS 2 DIFFERENT THINGS , BUT WHEN YOU MIXED THEM TOGETHER YOU GET THIS SEXY AND HANDSOME EXPLOSION. I DONE 100 PUSH UPS, 100 JUMPING JACKS,JOGS TO MY SCHOOL AND BACK ABOUT 8 TIMES AND USE PUNKS AS MY PUNCHING BAG. KNOW RIGHT, THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL EXTREME WORKOUT. I SAT ON THE COUCH AND CHUGGED DOWN 8 WATER BOTTLES. " THAT, FELT GOOD." I SAID. I STRETCHED OUT ON THE COUCH AND SLEPT.

**TIARA'S POV**

I WAS SITTING IN MY BED CRYING TO MYSELF IN THE DARK. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME ,BUT I'M CRYING. BITING MY NAILS, EYES RED . I WAS ENJOYING BEING A LONE WOLF FOR SOME REASON. I LOVED THE PAIN, PAIN REMINDED ME AS HOME. TRYING TO SCRATCH MYSELF TIME TO TIME AND IN PUBLIC HIDE MY ACHES. WEAR FAKE NAILS , SMILE EVEN THOUGH IT MEANT TO BE A FROWN. I WAS JUST EMOTIONAL OTHER THAN MY BROTHER KEVIN HE DOESN'T CARE. ALL HE CARES IS HIMSELF. THAT'S WHY I NEVER TRUST HIM , PRETTY MUCH NOBODY.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

I LOVE HOW I MAKE PEOPLE MISERABLE , EVEN MY DOG. I CHEW GUM UNTIL I GET ALL THE FLAVOR OUT AND SPIT IT ON MY DOG. I'M BEAUTIFUL, VERY , BUT I DON'T BRAG LIKE KEVIN , WHO EVER KEEP SAYING THAT THEY'RE PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL ARE THE ONES WHO ARE NOT. AND EVERYTIME I THINK OF THAT BEAUTIFUL SOMEONE I THINK OF TODD, SMOKY. HE LOVE THE WAY HOW I KISS HIM AND PUSHED THE GUM FROM MY MOUTH TO HIS. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM AS HE CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT ME. SOMETIMES HE RUNS OUT OF HIS HOUSE AND COMES TO MINES DURING THE NIGHT. AT THAT TIME WE HANG OUT OR MAKE OUT. IF YOU KNOW HIM PERSONALLY HE'S NOT THAT BAD AS YOU MAY THINK.

**ABBY POV**

YEAH, I'M THICK ,BUT I'M NOT FAT. IF I WAS ,I STILL WOULDN'T CARE. I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME. THEY DON'T KNOW ME EXCEPT THEY MIGHT LOOK AT ME AND MAY THINK SO. I'M NOT MEAN , I'M SPEAKING THE TRUTH . SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT. I KNOW THAT I MIGHT NOT BE FASTER THAN OTHERS ,BUT I CAN STILL CAN'T BLAME ME FOR EATING FOOD EVERYONE HAS TO EAT.

**MAX POV**

I KNOW I'M FAT ,BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BROADCAST IT. GOSH , DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT FEELINGS ANY MORE ? I'M GLAD I HAVE FRIENDS AT LEAST THEY CARE ABOUT ME. AND WHEN I'M BULLIED KEVIN COMES BACK ME UP OR ABBY. I KNOW KEVIN DOES FOR THE FUN OF IT SO HE CAN POUND THEM AND BEAT THEM UP IN A CORNER AND ABBY DOES IT BECAUSE SHE REALLY CARES. I LIKE HER, NOT BECAUSE SHE'S BIG TOO AND BEAUTIFUL ,BUT SHE CARES ABOUT ME AND I REALLY CARE ABOUT HER. I WISH I COULD LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO HER ,BUT I'M IN BETWEEN TODD AND KEVIN AND RIGHT NEXT TO KEVIN IT'S ABBY.

**JACK POV**

I WAS BORN IN THE COUNTRY ,BUT I DON'T SOUND COUNTRY. I LOVE TO DRIVE MY DIRT BIKE WITH MY BROTHERS AND COUSINS AND SOMETIMES GET DIRTY WITH MY DAD WHEN HE FIX HIS CAR OR EITHER PLAY IN SOME MUD. I LIKE THE CITY SOMETIMES, BUT WHEN I DON'T I BE IN THE COUNTRY WITH MY FAMILY MAKING SOME HOMEMADE PIE OR PLAYING AROUND DANCING TO SOME COUNTRY MUSIC WITH MY FAMILY EVERY SUNDAY. I HATED WHEN I DO WORK . IT ACHES MY RIGHT ARM AND I GET REALLY TIRED OF MAKING IT HURT MORE BY STRAINING IT. I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO MORE THAT OFTEN.

**JEREMY POV**

SIKE, MY NAME IS JAKE. I COULDN'T BELIEVE YOU FAILED FOR THAT. SIKE , JUST PLAYING AGAIN. YOU WERE GOING TO READ IT ANYWAYS. I'M THE KING OF JOKERS . I'M SO GOOD AT JOKING THAT IT BECAME CRAZY. ONE TIME WHEN MY DAD WAS USING THE BATHROOM, AKA TOILET. I PEPPERED SPRAYED THE TOILET TISSUE SO WHEN HE WIPE HIMSELF . HIS BUTT CRACK WOULD BE ON FIRE . I LAUGH MY A DOUBLE S OFF. HE WAS RED, HE TRIED EVERYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP. I EVEN GAVE HIM ICE ,BUT I PEPPERED SPRAYED IT TOO. HOW CRUEL AM I. ANYWAYS I WAS GROUNDED FOR 2 OR 3 WEEKS AT LEAST. AND I DID IT AGAIN ON THE SAME DAY I JUST GOT OFF OF PUNISHMENT , I COULDN'T RESIST IT . IT'S IN MY BLOOD.

TO BE CONTINUED...

LEFT 4 DEAD …..

-DURING THE** INFECTION**-

WHILE I WAS WATCHING TV, I WAS WATCHING WRESTLING*WWE* I WAS WATCHING WHEN STEPHANIE MCMAHON WAS BEING ARRESTED. UNTIL THE NEWS INTERRUPTED IT...** IT'S THE INFECTION, ESCAPE TO THE AIRPORTS IMMEDIATELY, IF YOU CAN'T. STAY IN YOUR HOMES ,DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE OR COME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE FOR ANY REASONS. **THEN MY TV JUST TURNED OFF. I QUICKLY CALL TODD TO SEE IF HE HEARD IT. IT TOOK AWHILE FOR HIM TO ANSWER, MAKING ME WORRIED."HEY, YOU HEARD WHAT HAPPENED?" I EXPLAINED."FINALLY, IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR THE WORLD TO END." SAID TODD. "DUDE, REALLY . GO TO KEVIN'S HOUSE EVERYONE'S THERE." I TOLD HIM. " WHY DO WE HAVE TO DIE THE HARD WAY INSTEAD OF THE EASY WAY?" HE COMPLAINED." YEAH OK DIE, BUT REMEMBER I'M TAKING JENNIFER-" SOON AS I SAID THAT HE HUNG UP. I PUT ON MY HOODIE, SOME JOGGING PANTS, KNEE AND ELBOWS PADS, HELMET, SILVER BAT, KNIVES, INCLUDING FOOD. I LEFT MY DAD, YES I DID . I DID IT BECAUSE HE INTERRUPTED ME WHEN I WAS WATCHING PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, I KNOW IT'S PERSONAL.

I RAN TO KEVIN'S HOUSE AND THEY WAS BOARDING THE WINDOWS AND STUFF. I CAME INSIDE CLOSED AND LOCKED THE DOOR. SOON AS I TURNED AROUND TODD WAS LOOKING AT ME FACE TO FACE."WHO WAS YOU WAS GOING TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME?" HE ASKED. AS HE HAD BALLED HIS FIST WITH A CIGARETTE HANGING OUT HIS MOUTH."NO ONE , YOU KNOW IT'S CRAZY TALK." I TOLD HIM SO HE WOULDN'T POUND ME."LOOK, DON'T DO THIS WE'RE TRYING TO SURVIVE, OK ." SAID JENNIFER. TODD KNEW SHE WAS WORRIED AND SCARED. HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID" WE'RE NOT FINISHED ." HE WALKED TO JENNIFER AND COMFORT HER. " HEY , JUST ONE ANNOUNCEMENT." SAID KEVIN. EVERYONE WAS SURPRISED."IF , WE DON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE ,JUST REMEMBER THAT WHO EVER DIES FIRST IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT." HE SAID."UGH! KEVIN YOU ARE SO SELF-CENTERED." SAID ABBY."IS THIS A JOKE, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE, SOME ONE? I'LL STOP JOKING FOR A YEAR OR FOR LIFE ." SAID JAKE AS HE WAS FREAKING OUT. " HEY JAKE , DON'T FREAK OUT,WE ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY, IT'S OK."JACK SAID . AS HE PAT JAKE'S BACK. " HOW COME YOU FEEL SO CALM?" ASKED MAX. " IT DOESN'T MATTER , NOW FIND SOME WEAPONS-" THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN IT WAS BANGING ON THE DOOR. " THEY FOUND US." I SAID. THEN IT WAS ON THE WINDOWS. "EVERYONE HUDDLED UP." SAID JACK. THEN THE ZOMBIES ARMS BROKE THROUGH THE WINDOWS. I PASSED SOME KNIVES AROUND AND I HAD THE BAT. HOPEFULLY WE WERE SAFE FOR NOW. THEN KEVIN THOUGHT OF A PLAN." EVERY GO IN THE VAN IN MY GARAGE AND I DRIVE OK." EVERYONE STARTED TO MOVE UNTIL A BUNCH OF ZOMBIES STARTED RUNNING TOWARDS US. WE ALL RUN INTO THE GARAGE AND SHUT THE DOOR. " WE NEED TIME." SAID KEVIN. "TIME WE DON'T HAVE TIME WE NEED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT." SAID TODD." WELL, GO WITHOUT ME." SAID JACK. "BUT YOU'RE ARM, YOU WON'T HOLD THAT LONG." SAID JENNIFER." JUST LEAVE." EVERYONE GOT IN THE VAN AND STARTED TO DRIVE LEAVING JACK BEHIND.

" WE SHOULD OF HELPED HIM." SAID JENNIFER. " IT'S TOO LATE NOW WE CAN NOT GO BACK, HE WANTS US TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE AND HE SACRIFICED FOR US. " YELLED TODD. JENNIFER CRIED. TODD WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND PROTECTED HER."OH MAN I SCREWED UP." SAID KEVIN." WHAT?" I ASKED."I FORGOT MY SISTER." COMPLAINED KEVIN." YOU LEFT TIARA, THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT WHEN COMING DOWN STAIRS." I TOLD HIM. "TOO LATE NOW , WE AREN'T GOING BACK, SHE SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT IT WHEN SHE HAD A CHANCE, SCREW HER LET'S KEEP GOING." SAID TODD. " HOW LONG IS THE AIRPORT?' ASKED ABBY. " A MILE." SAID A ZOMBIE WAS BEHIND ABBY." ABBY !" YELLED MAX. THE ZOMBIE BIT ABBY'S NECK AND MAX PUSHED THE ZOMBIE OUT THE CAR AND HE WENT OUT TOO. JAKE CLOSED THE DOORS. " OH MAN, YOU DIDN'T CHECK THE BACK KEVIN?" I SAID. " WE DIDN'T HAD TIME FOR THAT JACK WAS TRYING TO MAKE SOME." SAID KEVIN WHILE DRIVING FULL SPEED." WE LOST TIARA,MAX,ABBY,JACK." I SAID. SUDDENLY JENNIFER YELLED_." STOP THE VAN!". " _WHAT'S GOING ON?" SAID TODD. " I WANTED TO SHOW A LONG TIME AGO." SHE SAID. " SHOW ME WHAT, SHOW ME WHAT?" TODD SAID REPEATEDLY. JENNIFER LIFTED UP HER SLEEVE SHOWING HER BIT MARK. "JENNIFER , WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" ASKED TODD AS HE LOOKED INTO HER EYES." AT MY HOUSE, I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK YOUR HEART ,BUT I HAD TO ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." SAID JENNIFER." WHAT HAPPENED?" I ASKED. " IT'S JENNIFER SHE'S SICK, SHE'S INFECTED." SAID TODD. I NEVER HEARD HIM LIKE THIS. SO SAD,IT WAS THE ONLY THING HE HAD IN HIS LIFE AND NOW IT'S FOREVER GONE. KEVIN STOPPED THE CAR AND LET HER OUT. "TODD DON'T GIVE UP KEEP ON GOING, YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE." SAID JENNIFER AS SHE HELD HIS HAND. THEN HE SAID SOMETHING REAL STUPID. I COULDN'T EXPLAIN IT." BITE ME." SAID TODD. " ARE YOU CRAZY WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO." I SAID. " I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS." SAID KEVIN. HE PICKED TODD UP AND THREW HIM IN THE VAN." I'M SORRY JENNIFER , LIKE YOU SAID KEEP ON GOING WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE YOU IN OUR MEMORY." SAID KEVIN. THEN THEY DROVE OFF. "SO, ALL WE HAVE IS TODD, KEVIN, ME, AND JAKE." I SAID. " YEAH, I HAVEN'T HEARD IN JAKE FOR A LONG TIME." SAID KEVIN. I LOOKED BACK AND HE WAS GONE. " WELL,MAKE THAT THE 3 OF US." I SAID. " WHAT HAPPENED?" ASKED KEVIN. " HE'S GONE." I SAID. THEN I TURNED AROUND AND SAW TODD EATING A TWINKY. I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HE GOT IT FROM, BUT I KNEW I WAS HUNGRY RIGHT NOW. I HAD FORGOT I HAD FOOD. TOOK IT OUT AND IT WAS LOOKING ALL GREEN. UGH BEING AROUND THOSE STUPID ZOMBIES.

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE CAR HAD FLIPPED OVER. KEVIN AND TODD WAS BLACKED OUT. AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE. RUNNING TO THE AIRPORT. NOT SAFE THINKING ABOUT ALL MY FRIENDS WHO ARE NOW ZOMBIES. THEN I HEARD A LOUD NOISE . A SCREAM WHICH MADE ME AFRAID. IT WAS A HORDE, I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE 5 MINUTES AWAY THE AIRPORT. THEN I TRIED TO FIND A SHORTCUT,BUT THEN I FOUND MYSELF AT MERCY HOSPITAL , THE WORSE PLACE TO ESCAPE FROM THE ZOMBIE HORDE. ONE OF THE ZOMBIE GRABBED ME . THAT'S IT . I WAS DONE ,BEING DRAGGED INTO THE CROWD.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-**INFECTED**-

I WOKE UP LAYING ON THE CONCRETE STREETS NEAR MERCY HOSPITAL .NECK HURTING, BLOODY HOODIE, CLAWS, PALE SKIN, SHARP FANGS. I GUESS THE LADIES COULDN'T STAND THE LOOKS OF WERE SOME MEN TOO. EWWW, I HOPE THEY DIDN'T BITE MY NECK. I KIND OF SOUNDED LIKE KEVIN FOR A MINTUE FOR A MOMENT , WHERE WERE THEY. THEN I SAW TWO ZOMBIES WALKING ALONG. IT WOULD OF BEEN CRAZY TO TALK TO SOME ZOMBIES , YOU KNOW EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT. I DON'T THINK. " HEY, HEY YOU TWO. DO YOU KNOW WHERE DO PEOPLE GO AFTER THEY BEEN …. BITEN?" I ASKED. " YEAH, IN THAT HOSPITAL." ONE THEM SAID. ' OK , THANK YOU." I SAID. THEN I RAN. I FELT KIND OF I HAD NO BONES OR SOMETHING. I WENT INSIDE AND SAW ZOMBIES AND ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE. I STARTED TO HIDE BEHIND THE COUNTER AND HOPE THEY DON'TSEE ME." UMMMM... SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I HEARD THE LADY AT THE COUNTER SAID. " UMMM... I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, I WAS TIEING MY SHOE , LOOK YOU KNOW A KEVIN AROUND HERE?" I ASKED. " YEAH , THERE'S 2 , TANK OR JOCKEY?" SHE ASKED. TANK SOUND LIKE HIM ,BUT JOCKEY SOUNDED MORE LIKE HIM. "TANK." I SAID. SHE TOOK ME TO THE ROOM AND OPENED THE DOOR. I WENT INSIDE AND SHE CLOSED THE DOOR QUICKLY. I TURNED AROUND AND SAW KEVIN." OH MY JESUS!" I FREAKED. HIS ARMS THEY WERE HUGE. IT LOOKED LIKE THE ONLY THING HE HAS BEEN EATING WAS STERIODS. "KEVIN!?" I SAID. HE TURNED AROUND AND HE LOOKED AT ME." ZAK!?" HE SAID. WE WERE BOTH SURPRISED. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I ASKED. " ZOMBIES WHAT HAPPENED." SAID KEVIN.I STARTED TO LAUGHED." I LASTED LONGER THAN YOU." I BRAGGED. THEN HE POUND HURT MORE THAN IT DID BACK THEN."I'M SORRY, OK , OK , BUT I GOT TO ADMIT IT .YOU LOOKED LIKE A PUNK BACK THEN, THAN NOW." I TOLD HIM. " WELL, I ACCEPT THAT, I WAS WEAK BEFORE." HE SAID." NOW , WHERE'S TODD?" I ASKED." OH, HE'S ACROSS THE HALLWAY FROM ME , BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM YET EITHER." HE SAID. " WELL I'M GOING TO CHECK ON HIM." I SAID. ME AND KEVIN WENT ACROSS THE HALL AND OPENED TODD'S DOOR. SMOKE WAS EVERYWHERE , NOT ONLY THAT IT WAS GREEN AND IT WAS JUST SURROUND HIM LIKE HE HASN'T WASH FOR MONTHS.* **PRETTY SURE HE DIDN'T*** TODD WAS TALLER . 6 OR 7 SEVEN FEET TALL. PROMISE YOU EVERYTIME HE WOULD WALK THROUGH A DOORWAY HE'LL HIT HIS HEAD. "MY LIFE IS MISERABLE." SAID TODD. " WELL YOU , YOU HAVE US ." I SAID. " JESUS CHRIST, I THOUGHT I DITCHED THEM TWO." HE SAID." NO, ACTUALLY KEVIN AND YOU HIT A DITCH AND I MANAGE TO SURVIVED IT." I TOLD HIM. "WHATEVER." HE SAID. HE SUDDENLY LIT UP A CIGAR. " I SEE YOU LOOK PERFECTLY FINE, NO BUMPS , NO MUTATIONS." HE SAID. "UMMM...I GOT TO GO I'LL BE LATE FOR MY APPOINTMENT AT A TAN SALON." ALL OF A SUDDNEN TODD LONG TONGUE WRAPPED AROUND ME. WE WERE FACE TO FACE. " NOW FOR MY REVENGE." HE SAID. HE BEAT ME , KICKED ME, AND TORCHER ME. " THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING ELSE, AND THAT'S FOR TALKING ABOUT JENNIFER." HE SAID. "OK,OK I GIVE UP." I SAID. WE WENT TO EVERY ROOM TO FIND OUR FRIENDS. THE ONLY PERSON WE DIDN'T FIND WAS TIARA. WHERE COULD SHE BE ? KEVIN FREAKED OUT , BADLY. BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT , IT WAS HIS.

**JENNIFER POV**

I WAS IN THE ROOM . I KNEW MY FRIENDS WERE HERE I DIDN'T WANT TODD TO SEE ME LIKE THIS. DROOLING OUT ACID. COME ON , I HOPE HE STILL LOVE'S ME.I WAS LOOKING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND SAW THE CITY LOOKING DARK AND STRANDED. THEN I HEARD MY DOOR KNOB TURNED.

I QUICKLY HID UNDERNEATH MY BED. IT WAS TODD . I SAW HIS BLACK METALLIC BOOTS. " SHE'S ISN'T HERE." I HEARD TODD SAY. " YES SHE IS ,I CAN SMELL HER." SAID ZAK. IF ZAK WASN'T HERE RIGHT NOW IT'LL BE MORE HELPFUL FOR HIM NOT TO FIND ME. ZAK WENT OUT THE ROOM AND LEFT. GLAD ,BUT HE KNOW I'M HERE NOW. "JENNIFER, WHERE ARE YOU?" HE SAID. I TRIED TO KEEP QUIET. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" HE SAID. AS BAD I WANTED TO JUMP OUT AND HUG HIM RIGHT NOW, I WOULDN'T, I COULDN'T. THEN SUDDENLY HE FOUND GRABBED ME BY MY FOOT AND I SCREAMED. "JENNIFER , IT'S ME TODD." HE GRABBED ME, WITH HIS _TONGUE?_ GROSS! WE FACE TO FACE. LOOKING INTO EACH OTHER EYES." JENNIFER ..." HE SAID. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. HE STARTED TO KISS ME .I COULDN'T BELIEVE HE STILL LOVE ME AND I'M DROOLING OUT GREEN DROOL.

**ZAK'S POV**

I COULDN'T BELIEVE I WAS INFECTED. I SAT ON THE COUCHES AND WAS STARVING. "EXCUSE ME, CAN YOU PUT YOUR FEET ON THE FLOOR OTHER PEOPLE HAD TO SIT YOU KNOW." ONE OF THE ZOMBIES SAID. "YEAH , BUT DO THEY SERVE FOOD HERE, OR DO I HAVE TO GO TO MC'DONALD'S ?" I ASKED. THE ZOMBIE LOOKED AT ME STUPID LIKE I HAD GREW 4 MORE PAIR OF ARMS OR SOMETHING. HE JUST WALKED AWAY AND I WAS ANSWERLESS. I RAN TO THE COUNTER ZOMBIE AND I SAID." DO YOU OR ANYONE SERVES FOOD AROUND HERE?" SHE STARED AT ME AND HAD A DISAPPOINTMENT FACE." SIR, YOU FIND YOU'RE OWN FOOD." SHE SAID."LIKE MAYBE FATZ, ARBY'S , MIGHT EVEN WENDY'S. I HEARD THEY WERE SELLING THAT PRETZEL BACON CHEESEBURGER FOR 4.69 OR I GUESS IT WENT UP IT ABOUT 5 THE LAST TIME I SAW TV-" SHE INTERRUPTS"SIR, NOT BURGER, PEOPLE WE EAT PEOPLE." SHE SAID. I WALKED OUT OF MERCY HOSPITAL TRYING TO FIND... PEOPLE. "HEY ZAK WHERE YOU GOING ?' ASKED JACK. "TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT ." I SAID. "CAN WE COME?" ASKED MAX." I DON'T KNOW , TRY TO FIND ANYTHING THAT'S OPEN MAYBE LIKE ZAXBY'S." I SAID. " SOMEONE GIVE ZAK THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT SOME COMMON SENSE." SAID TODD."UMMM... ZOMBIES DON'T EAT ZAXBY'S THEY EAT PEOPLE." SAID KEVIN. IGNORED THEM AND STARTED TO WALK OFF. TODD SUDDENLY JUST GRABBED MY HAND." LOOK, DON'T BE STUPID , YOU CAN'T TRAVEL ALONE, THEY'RE MIGHT BE SOME SURVIVORS" SAID TODD. " THEN WHOEVER WANTS TO COME, COME." I SAID. WE WENT THE AIRPORT TO FIND SOMEONE TO MUNCH ON. EVERYONE WENT THEIR SEPERATE WAYS. I WENT IN THE CENTER WHERE THE THE DESK WAS. HANGING FROM THE CEILING. I SAW 4 SURVIVORS."HEY, ZOEY YOU'VE FOUND ANY PILLS LAYING AROUND?" ASK LOUIS. "NO, UMMM... GUYS CAN SOMEONE COME WITH ME TO THE BATHROOM." ASKED ZOEY. "I'LL DO IT." SAID FRANCIS AND LOUIS. "NO, I'LL DO IT SHE TRUST ME!" SAID LOUIS. " YEAH, RIGHT I'M GOING WITH ZOEY LIKE IT OR NOT." SAID FRANCIS. THEY BICKKERED AND BICKKERED."WHY DID I EVEN ASKED." SHE SAID. SHE WENT BY HERSELF TO THE BATHROOM. THEIR SHE WAS , MY LUNCH! I FOLLOWED HER. 15 MINUTES LATER... SHE TOOK FOREVER. I FELT I WAS GOING TO DIE HERE WAITING. SHE CAME OUT THE BATHROOM"AHHHH... THAT FEELS BETTER." SHE I HAD URGED TO POUNCE ON HER. "RAAWWWWRRRR!" I SCREAMED. "HUNTER!" SHE YELLED. SHE WAS SCARED. THEN I STARTED TO LICK HER.I KNOW I WAS SCARED OF KILLING PEOPLE. THEY SAID EAT PEOPLE , RIGHT? THEN SHE STARTED TO LAUGH. I THINK SHE LIKED IT. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAS BEING DRAGGED. IT WAS TODD. "ZOEY!" SAID LOUIS. " HOLYSH*T" SAID FRANCIS. WE MANAGE TO ESCAPE. LOUIS TRIED TO SHOOT ,BUT HE SHOT ZOEY KNEE INSTEAD. WE WENT TO THE PARKING LOT. UNFORTUNATELY, EVERYONE WAS THERE."_YOU IDIOT!_" YELLED TODD." WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?" SAID KEVIN. "ZAK, HERE HAD FOUND SURVIVORS, 1 WAS BY ITSELF, HE HAD A CHANCE TO KILL IT , BUT INSTEAD HE PLAYED WITH IT." YELLED TODD. " LOOK DON'T BE JEALOUS ,BECAUSE I FOUND 4 SURVIVORS BY MYSELF, AND MANAGE TO GET AWAY WITH IT, IF MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T COME ALONG .THE OTHERS MAYBE WOULDN'T SHOOT ME." I EXPLAINED. "_UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH! _I'M THIS CLOSE TO KLLING YOU !" SAID TODD. " COME ON LET'S GO." SAID ABBY."SHE'S RIGHT BEFORE SOMETHING GOES WRONG." REPLIED JACK. THEY WAS WALKING OFF. " ARE YOU COMING ?" ASKED KEVIN. "YEAH, I'LL CATCH UP. "I SAID. I HEARD SOMETHING. SOMETHING THAT SOUNDED STRANGE. I CREPT ON THE CORNER AND THEN I SAW A SHADOW...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
